Southern Belles
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: Joey is a young and beautiful Southern belle. With her sister getting married and the pleasing attentions of a river boat captain, will Joey's heart open to Seto's eager love? Fluffy! .
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, a new story for my readers…about time, huh? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories yet (I have a serious case of writer's block for Nefarious Visions) but I hope that this new story will be a pleasant break. Enjoy! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

_January 1, 1849_

_Dear Brother,_

_Happy New Year! I'm glad you enjoyed the Christmas gift I sent you. It was rather hard to get my hands on that model steamship, but it was worth every penny to hear how much you liked it._

_As you know, I'll be in the town of Montgomery, Alabama for as little as three weeks and down to your town, Columbus, Georgia. I'm coming to finalize a deal on cotton crops from Barbour County down to Apalachicola Bay, Florida. I also wanted to stop in for a visit to see my little brother and his fiancé. _

_God bless you._

_Your brother, Seto Kaiba_

It had been three weeks since Mokuba Kaiba's older, and still unmarried, brother Seto had sent him that letter. The servants of Kaiba Hall, with the inclusion of Mokuba's fiancé Serenity Wheeler, were trying to prepare for the gentleman's arrival at eight o'clock that evening. The head household servant, a widower named Yami Marik, ordered the servants to polish The mahogany stair banisters and tables, the checkered black-and-white marble floor was to be wiped until you could see your reflection in it, flowers were to fill the wall sconces and coffin niches on the first, second, and third floors. The guest bedroom was to be laid with fresh linens and a nosegay of peonies and marigolds to be placed in a vase on the small roll-top desk. When everything was said and done, all was ready.

The servants bustled into the kitchen and checked on the dinner. It was sure to be fantastic; lobster on long grain rice, sweet potato casserole, and cured honey ham with fresh pineapple rings, spicy turtle soup and finally lemon meringue pie for dessert.

Mokuba walked into the first floor sitting room and looked at his reflection in the large Belgian mirror. Black curls were pulled back into a tail at the back of his neck to reveal a tanned, handsome face. His blue eyes were mysterious and wise for one his age, a mere twenty-one. A small black mustache daintily graced the top of his full mouth. In his dark green waist coat and doeskin trousers, he made a cutting figure. A soft rustling behind him made him turn to greet two young girls.

One was shorter with auburn hair, the other slightly taller with golden locks. The auburn-haired beauty in pink chiffon was his fiancé, Serenity. She grinned and clasped the hands to her chest to straighten the ruby necklace she wore. A matching ruby ring stood out against her fashionably pale skin: these were engagement gifts from Mokuba. She walked to Mokuba and looked at him with loving eyes. At an age of sixteen, Serenity was wise and loved Mokuba for sharing her love of Christ.

The older girl was Serenity's sister, Joey. Joey, at seventeen, had always disliked her birth name 'Joline'. She liked it best when people called her 'Joey' or simply 'Jo'. Joey's long blond tresses had been fashioned in bouncing ringlets that cascaded down her back, tortoiseshell combs holding the locks in place. A navy ribbon was tied halfway down her slender neck in a tiny bow. Her gown was an icy blue taffeta that flowed gracefully over the hoop and petticoats and down to the floor, covering her blue-slippered feet. Lace with pearls dotted the boat neckline, sleeve cuffs and hem. The shine from the pearls gave her bare shoulders a glowing, creamy complexion. Her brown eyes, lighter than Serenity's, shone wisely and snapped with mischief. Serenity opened her arms and Joey rushed forth, the twinkling laughter harmonizing as the embraced lovingly.

"Oh, after all these years my family will finally be together." Mokuba joined the merriment and hugged them both, lingering a moment to brush a kiss over Serenity's lips. Joey blushed and seated herself on a love seat.

"Yes! I am so excited to meet your brother, Mokuba. Aren't you excited, Joline, Dear?" Serenity sat down on a small stool near the fireplace. She seemed to expel excitement, for Joey could not stop trembling.

"Please don't call me Joline, Sister. I don't like that name," Joey sniffed. Serenity only smiled.

"Don't be so sure, Dear. One day a man will say your name and it will be the sweetest sound you'll ever hear. If you're anything like me you'll even hear bells! Besides, it's time to grow up, Joline. We're not children anymore." Despite the fact that Serenity was younger than Joey, she always seemed to be the wiser.

"She's right, Joline," Mokuba interjected. "I never liked the way my name sounded until Serenity said it that day we were introduced at the warehouse. I thought God had sent an angel by mistake, but I realized that she was the one love of my life. I wanted nothing more than for her to say my name again and again." He looked at his fiancé and beamed.

The sudden sound of hoof beats broke the romantic reverie.

"Oh, he's here!" Serenity nearly jumped off her stool. "Come, Joline, we must make a graceful entrance!" Joey took Serenity's hand, giggling, and run up the first flight of stairs. The large crystal drop chandelier blacked any view up to the landing, so the girls took the opportunity to observe the elder Kaiba before they were introduced.

Mokuba paused to brush dust off his shoulders and opened the double doors.

Stepping out onto the veranda, Mokuba stood between two of the thirteen plaster-on-brick columns that surrounded the house, reminiscent of the Greek Revival style. He waited patiently as a stable boy took the sweating horse from the hands of a dashing gentleman. The man turned and smiled widely.

"Mokuba, my dear brother, I have missed you!" Seto doffed his hat and embraced his brother. Mokuba stepped back and observed Seto.

Seto had always been handsome (**NO DUH!**) and had no trouble with female admirers (**NO SHIT!**) but at age twenty-five, he was in his prime. His brunette mane was glossy and soft to the touch, his clean-shaven cheeks smooth. His deep blue eyes had attracted many a soul but Seto still hadn't found himself a wife. Seto was dressed in a white naval uniform that glowed in the moonlight; his medals shining and the gold braid signifying his rank as captain.

Mokuba ushered him into the house with a clap on the back.

"Ah, it feels so good to be home!" Seto sighed. It was true: Seto had left home when he was twenty and help Mokuba get an apprenticeship with a colleague with a series of cotton warehouses. Seto had gone overseas and trained in the British Navy, graduating at the top of his class. He returned to America and stared a co-operative cotton exchange with a local Columbus farmer, Mr. Tristan Taylor. Sub-managing a steamship line to transport the cotton, Mokuba had gained his apprenticeship and replaced his brother as Mr. Taylor's business partner, leaving Seto to carry out the establishment's more foreign affairs.

"Yes, it is so good to have you back at Kaiba Hall," Mokuba commented. He looked up to the landing and smiled secretly. "May I introduce you to some lovely ladies, Brother?"

"Yes, I've been waiting to meet this beautiful lady that has captured by brother so fiercely," Seto chuckled. At this cue, Mokuba held out his hand toward the landing and breathed proudly as Serenity began her descent.

She looked beautiful. She seemed to float down the grand, curving staircase and drifted silently to Mokuba's side. He smiled proudly.

"This is my fiancé, Miss Serenity Wheeler. She and her sister are the wards of Mr. and Mrs. Yami Bakura." Serenity held out her hand and Seto bowed correctly over it, kissing it lightly.

"Ah, so you are as beautiful as Mokuba claims you are. His rambling doesn't do you enough justice, Miss Serenity." Serenity's cheeks colored as she received his compliment.

"Thank you so much, Captain. My sister is here as well," she looked at Mokuba and he nodded. Simultaneously, Joey began her graceful descent down the stairs.

She drifted down with the grace Serenity only wished for. Her bare shoulders were squared, her chin up, eyes shining. Seto gasped quietly at this sight before him. She floated in her icy cloud and smiled at her sister's side.

"May I present Miss Joline Wheeler," Mokuba said. Seto's shocked expression, however hard to tried to mask it, did not go unnoticed. Serenity smiled as well.

"Miss Joline, the pleasure is entirely my own," Seto bowed low over her hand. Joey's cheeks colored brightly as he kissed her hand with more pressure than decorously appropriate. He looked up and, too, blushed lightly.

"Now that the introductions have been taken care of, let's go eat!" Mokuba laughed and linked Serenity's arm through his. Joey stayed aback until a light touch at her elbow brought her back to reality.

"Shall we, Miss Joline?" Seto linked her arm through his. She could feel the strong, corded muscles of his upper and lower arms, relishing in this contact more than she should have.

The evening went by pleasantly and with much laughter. The dinner was enjoyed by all, Seto vigorously complimenting the servants on their culinary expertise. Conversation flowed freely through the group. Seto was telling tales from his days in England, his voice low and then high with the emotion of the story. Joey was caught in every word. When the ladies were excused for after dinner relaxation, Mokuba took out his cigars and passed one to his brother, who seemed far away and looking in the direction of the sitting room where the ladies were.

"What is on your mind, Seto?" Mokuba mumbled as he poured Seto a tumbler of whiskey. He filled his own glass and looked up at the still oblivious Seto.

"Hm? What was that you said, Mokuba?" Seto shook his head and blushed in embarrassment as he took the tumbler from his brother's outstretched hand.

"You're thinking about Miss Joline, aren't you?"

"Hm? What was that you said, Serenity?" Joey cleared her head of thoughts about Seto Kaiba and turned to address her sister. Serenity smiled and handed her a teacup.

"You're thinking about Captain Kaiba, aren't you?" Joey's blush made Serenity only smile wider.

"Oh, you do! You do like him!" Serenity sat by Joey and hugged her tightly. "And just think, Joline, if you married him, we would all be related! Wouldn't that just be wonderful?"

The men had finished their whiskey and cigars and joined the ladies again for evening entertainment. With much persuasion, Joey got up and crossed over to the Chickering grand piano and sat down gracefully, her dress billowing over the stool. She played the opening notes of 'The Tennessee Waltz' and prompted the guests to dance. Much merriment filled the evening until at last Serenity and Joey had to leave for their mansion, Apple Springs.

"Good night, my dear," Mokuba whispered quietly to Serenity under a magnolia tree. "Soon you'll be here to stay." He brushed a kiss across her upturned lips and smiled as he held her close.

Joey smiled from the carriage but wished Serenity would hurry her goodbye. Joey wanted to get as far from the enchanting Captain Seto Kaiba as she could. A figure appeared at the side of the carriage and reached inside. Joey nearly screamed but realized it was the very man she wished not to see.

"Miss Joline, could I speak with you for a moment?" Captain Kaiba asked quietly. Joey nodded and let Seto help her out of the carriage. He guided her to a secluded gazebo and held her against him dangerously.

"What be the meaning of this forward behavior, Captain?" Joey struggled to be free but realized to her dismay that the very muscled arms she found so attractive now held her against her will.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Joline, but I needed to tell you right away!" Seto breathed, his breath hot against her soft face. She turned her big brown eyes up to his sapphire blue ones and waited for an explanation.

"I didn't think that I'd be infatuated so easily," he whispered, "but, alas, I am. Oh, Miss Joline, I am entirely smitten with you! I am going down to Eufaula, Alabama for a month but you must let me call upon you whence I return. Will you wait to see me again?" Seto leaned down and pressed his lips softly against the golden curls at her forehead.

"Oh, Captain Kaiba, I had no idea you felt this way! Surely I will wait for you...but I must know one thing. Are you as devoted a Christian as your brother?" Seto smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.'" Joey sighed as he quoted a verse from 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8.

"Yes, I am a Christian," Seto murmured. "Would it matter if I wasn't?"

Joey looked at him with shocked eyes. "Of course it would! I would never give myself to a man who did not share my faith...no matter how much I like him." Her last words waned to a whisper.

"You do like me, then?" he whispered. Joey blushed deeply and Seto only smiled wider.

"I do. I do like you," she murmured quietly. She felt a strong hand underneath her chin, tilting her face upwards.

"It should please you, then, to know that I like you too."

**OOOOOOOOO! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Part 2 to our little Southern story. I hope that I get more reviews because this one actually has some action in it! Hooray! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the YuGiOh series or any names mentioned.

It had been over a month since Joey had heard any form of word from Seto. Joey had been so happy after Seto's confession in the gazebo that she insisted that everyone called her 'Joline'. Serenity had been right; she was hearing bells. Wedding bells…

Joey tried to busy herself by helping with the wedding preparations. The wedding was only a mere three weeks away and there was much to be done. Serenity's dress was nearly complete, the only things left to be done were the rose piping on the collar and the scalloped folds on the train. Mokuba met with the priest and arranged the vows making sure that everything would be perfect on the best day of his life. He wrote to Seto and asked him to be his best man. Seto wrote back and promised he'd be there.

Joey was in the room that she and Serenity shared, putting the final touches on a brand new bonnet, when Serenity burst through the door red-faced and clutching a letter in her pale fist.

"Serenity, whatever is the matter?" Joey squeaked in surprise. Serenity straightened her wayward curls and smiled.

"I was down in the library talking to Aunt Anzu about our honeymoon plans when Uncle Bakura came in and handed this to me," she waved the letter. "I thought it was for me but I read the name and I ran up the stairs to find you. Here." She thrust the paper into Joey's empty hands and waited patiently. Joey turned over the paper until she could read the elegant black writing on the front.

_Miss Joline Wheeler. S.K. Cpt. _

_Apple Springs, Columbus, Georgia._

"Leave me," Joey whispered. Serenity's eyes went slightly wide at the harsh command but nodded and left the room. Slowly, and with shaking hands, Joey opened the crumpled letter.

_February 15, 1849_

_My dearest Joline, _

_It has been a hard month away from you and now I will be even more delayed. I'm afraid that one of my steamboats, _The Dragon_, was sunk on King's Rock on the Chattahoochee River while on its way to Columbus. I am lucky to be alive. We had to retreat to Eufaula, Alabama, while the wreckage of _The Dragon_ was being cleared._

_I know have to see my banker in hopes that I have funds for a new one. If I do, I know what I will name her…_Joline_. _

_I hope that whence I return for my brother's wedding that we may be able to spend some time with each other. Perhaps, alone?_

_I pray to God that I will see you again soon._

_Yours truly, Cpt. S.K._

Joline's heat was beating like drum once she finished reading the letter. Seto was naming his next steamer after her? She got up and went down the stairs to the main entrance hall. It looked much like Kaiba Hall, the checkered marble floors and grand staircases. Serenity was putting on kid gloves and a hat when Joey drifted down the stairs.

"Oh, thank goodness! Joline, dear, I was just on my way to the wharf! Mokuba said that Seto was arriving on the steamship _Duelist_. Come, we must go and see him!"

Seto was here already? The letter was just sent only a week before…how could Seto get back to Columbus so fast? She shrugged off the thought and grabbed her gloves, hat and parasol.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

The wharf was bustling with activity. Stevedores and other workers unloaded bales of cotton and dresses from Paris onto the banks of the Chattahoochee. Mokuba stopped and helped the ladies out of the carriage. They walked through the throng of citizens until the bright white uniform of the captain was seen on the hurricane deck of the _Duelist_.

Seto rushed down to the gangplank and shook hands firmly with Mokuba. He kissed the hand of Serenity daintily but paused when he came to Joey. He took in her flushed form…her afternoon frock whipping in the breeze. The calm green of the material brought out the green flecks in her eyes. Seto was breath-taken.

"It's so good to see you again," Mokuba said. Seto shook his head and smiled at his brother.

"It feels good to be back. Please, don't let me detain you from looking about. Miss Joline," he looked at her, "would you like to see the hurricane deck?"

Joey looked at Serenity with wide eyes and Serenity nodded.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Captain Kaiba. Thank-you, very much," Joey held out her hand and Seto grasped it lightly. While Mokuba and Serenity went to observe the various goods that had been brought on the _Duelist_, Seto led Joey away from the buzzing crowd and up to the hurricane deck. Once Seto had closed the door and dismissed the assisting officers Joey actually feel nervous about being alone with the mysterious and courageous Captain Seto Kaiba.

"At last," Seto said quietly. He reached out and held her hand tightly in his own. His strong hands were surprisingly clean and soft for a man with a career of such hard labour. He wasn't as clean-shaven as he usually was…there was the slightest shadow gracing his handsome face. She found it amazingly endearing.

"This is quite the view, isn't it?" she asked timidly. Seto let go a sigh and Joey could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Joey walked to the large glass window and observed the people milling around the wharf.

"It's not the only beautiful thing on this boat," Seto whispered. The hairs on her arms stood on end in excitement. Seto came up behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder gently.

"Really? What else is there?" Joey knew she was being coy but she just couldn't help it. Seto turned her around and looked her in the face for the first time in nearly two months.

"You…you are the most beautiful thing on this boat. I feel so blessed by the Lord Almighty that I have the opportunity to love you. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I just love you, Joline. Do you love me?" Seto looked Joey in the eyes and she saw the shining thread of tears that gathered there.

"I-I do! I do love you!" she cried. Seto crushed her against him in a savage hug. Joey couldn't breathe but she just didn't care. She was finally in the arms of the one man who loved her just as much as he loved his Maker.

"Oh, Seto…it feels so good to be back here." Joey willed herself deeper into the strong shelter of his muscled arms.

"May I ask you something, Joline?" Seto tilted her face so he could look in her eyes.

"Anything," she murmured.

"And you won't think me too forward?" He began to lean into her slowly.

"No," she whispered. Seto's face was literally a hair's breadth away from her own.

"Well, then. Joline…kiss me. Kiss me, once." Joline merely had time to draw a quick breath before Seto closed the gap between them. He kissed her gently and with rising passion. His one hand reached up and touched her neck gently, marveled by its softness. Joey placed her hands on Seto's chest and leaned into him. The month that they'd been apart evaporated into thin air; it was nothing but her and Seto in the world. She sighed softly and let out a sob of disappointment when Seto pulled away.

"What's wrong, Joline?" Seto asked softly.

"I've just waited so long for you to come back…I don't want you to leave again." Joey stepped away from the warm shelter of Seto's arms and walked to the glass hurricane deck windows.

"But I never left you, Joline. You were always in my thoughts and my prayers," Seto walked behind her and entwined his arms around her waist.

"And you were in mine, Seto. How long will this river keep us apart? What if you're killed navigating this treacherous river and I'm left a lonely widow?" Joey only realized she'd said 'widow' after Seto's grip tightened on her.

"Widow? Are you thinking about marriage so early in our courtship?" Seto laughed softly; his slight shadow tickling her neck as he trailed his lips up and down her soft skin.

"I didn't mean to say that," she said quickly, trying to ignore Seto's caresses.

"Well, I'm sure I didn't mind it. I've been meaning to take a wife for some time now…and seeing the happiness that matrimony has brought my brother fills me with a type of longing. I've gotten to know a most amazing young lady over the past month or so…but I don't know if I should mention matrimony until…" Seto's voice faded away.

"Until what? And who is this young lady? Do I know her?" Seto's subliminal message flew right over Joey's head. She didn't understand what Seto was trying to say.

Seto loosened his grip and turned Joey to face him.

Joey couldn't breathe as Seto got down on one knee.

"Miss Joline, I have spoken to your uncle and he has agreed and given me his blessing to ask for your hand in marriage. I can provide you with a wonderful home, loving family, a large allowance for your shopping desires…and a heart full of love that will never run out. Miss Joline, will you marry me?" Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it, revealing a dainty silver ring shaped like a coiling dragon with a small sapphire embedded in the center.

Joey couldn't breathe..couldn't speak. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded vigourously.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Seto smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it. He drew her to him and kissed her golden curls.

"No amount of riches could make me happier than you have made me today, Joline. I know that we were truly meant to be."

_Yes, yes we are._

**So, yeah...that's pretty much it! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in FOREVER but I hope that this update of _Southern Belles_ will appease everyone. Please R&R!!! Love you!!**_  
_


End file.
